1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user terminal device and method for displaying a background screen therein and, more particularly, to a user terminal device and method for displaying a background screen having a background image and UI lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technologies, a variety of user terminal devices, such as mobile phones, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer-3 (MP3) players, Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs), tablet Personal Computers (PCs) and other portable electronic devices have been developed and are commonly used.
Most user terminal devices include a display unit. A user can select various functions on the screen of the user terminal device. In particular, a user can download applications via application stores and install the downloaded applications to their own devices. Icons of the installed applications or icons of functions included in the user terminal device are displayed on the device's background screen. Herein, a background screen refers to a basic screen that is displayed after the user terminal device is turned on and completes loading. Conventional user terminal devices provide a background screen where icons of applications and folders are arranged without a specific order. Accordingly, if there are a great number of icons, a user must scroll through a plurality of screens in order to find an application that the user wishes to use.
As explained above, conventional background screens merely act as a gateway for searching and executing applications, and are not convenient enough to satisfy a user's needs. Accordingly, there is a need for a user terminal device that provides a more user-friendly and convenient background screen and a method for displaying such a background screen.